Vehicles may include movable panels to provide a desirable appearance and experience. For example, movable roof panels can be utilized to provide an open environment for an occupant of a vehicle. In some vehicles, the movable panels are physically removed and separated from the vehicle. For example, a targa roof has a single roof panel that is removable from the roof structure. A vehicle with T-tops includes two roof panels that are each removable to allow occupants on opposite sides of the vehicle to individually experience an open environment.
The panels, once removed from the vehicle, need to be stowed in a location that protects the panels from damage. It is preferred that the panels be stowed on/with the vehicle so that they may be reinstalled as needed. Stowing of the removable panels within the vehicle, however, may take up valuable space and reduce the storage capacity of the vehicle. Thus, it would be advantageous to stow the removable panel on an exterior of the vehicle. Stowage of the panel on the exterior of the vehicle may increase drag and thereby decrease the operating efficiency of the vehicle and/or provide an aesthetically-unpleasing appearance. Thus, it would be advantageous to stow the panel in an aesthetically-pleasing orientation and/or with a minimal increase in drag. The removable panel may also have surfaces that need to be protected from the environment. For example, the removable panel may have finished portions, trim pieces, or the like that form a portion of the interior of the vehicle and/or are protected from the environment when positioned in the vehicle roof. When these panels are removed, these surfaces or portions of the panels need to be protected from the environment. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide exterior storage for the panels while protecting portions of the removable panel from the environment.
A vehicle panel stowage system according to the principles of the present invention advantageously provides for stowage of a removable vehicle panel on the exterior of the vehicle. Additionally, the removable vehicle panel stowage system advantageously protects portions of the removable panel from the environment when positioned in the stowed location.
In one aspect of the present invention, a removable roof panel system includes a stowage rack operable to be mounted to an exterior of a vehicle. The stowage rack advantageously includes a stowage area operable to secure the roof panel therein while being substantially flush with the stowage rack.
In another aspect of the present invention, the stowage rack encloses at least one side edge of a vehicle panel when disposed in the stowage area of the stowage rack. The removable panel stowage system thereby advantageously protects a portion of the panel from the environment.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.